Going Back to Save them all
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

Professor Harry James Potter, Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House; despite being sorted into Gryffindor, turned in early. He had just gotten back from a Potions convention, where he talked about his work in finding a cure for the bite that infected so many people with the curse. He had managed to cure the first one, a five year old boy, and that had gotten him the invite. He did this work in the spirit of Remus Lupin and so many others that had suffered.

It was the least that he could do. He groaned as his bones shifted, reminding him that he wasn't the young man that he had once been, and at once he had gone to sleep. His sleep didn't last long. He was woken up by a pounding on his door. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the blurry outlines of his quarters, but then he saw the blurry outline of his cupboard. Finding his glasses he heard Petunia screech, "Get up, boy, get up."

He groaned.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Good, because your cooking breakfast. And don't you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect for Dudley's special day."

He checked out his body. Dear Merlin, he was nearly eleven again. Fate hated him; that was for sure. He slowly got out of his cupboard and headed for the kitchen. Just like before Dudley moaned about getting less presents than the year before. Harry thought his cousin was acting like a big, fat, baby.

Like before, he was force to go to the zoo with them. He decided that he wouldn't go into the reptile house. He didn't know if the Horcrux was still inside his scar and he didn't want to risk getting punished. When they got back home Harry went to his cupboard and closed the door. Even though he was back in his younger body he still wanted to continue his work.

He still remembered all the notes that he had made and he spent the next week rewriting all of them. He then hid them where his aunt and uncle couldn't find them. In a couple of days he would get his Hogwarts letter and, unlike before, he would make sure that his aunt and uncle didn't find out. Three days later his uncle forced him to get the mail.

Sure enough the letter was there. He placed it in his baggy clothes and handed the rest of the mail to his uncle. Vernon grunted at the bill and turned over the postcard in his hand.

"Marge is ill, ate a funny welt," he told the family.

Like Harry was interested in the health of the most horrible 'aunt' that he knew.

The next morning Harry was stuck doing chores while his cousin and uncle went out. Aunt Petunia was outside talking to some of her 'friends' and so Harry wrote out his response to Hogwarts and left the house. He would take his letter to the local post office, mutter the incantation that didn't need a wand to do, and Hogwarts would send someone to collect him.

And there was nothing that aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon could do to stop him.

Three days later Harry was smarting from a shiner that he had gotten from his cousin. Harry had accidently told Dudley off for being an 'overweight blob of unneeded space' and Dudley didn't like it. So he had gotten hit, right in-front of his parents. Like his aunt and uncle cared about what their son did. Those two shouldn't have been allowed to have children, since it seems that a tiny horse and a whale mating producing a child that was outside the order of nature.

There was a knock on the door and Harry slowly headed for the door and opened it. Standing there wasn't Hagrid or even McGonagall. It was Snape! How Dumbledore had convinced him to come was beyond his understanding.

"Potter," he said.

"That-."

"Who is it, boy?" came his Uncle's voice and Harry winced as his Uncle appeared. "Who the hell are you?"

"Professor Severus Snape," Snape said, "I'm a Professor at Hogwarts-."

He didn't get a chance to finish as his Uncle bellowed and pushed Harry to the floor, slamming the door in Snape's face.

"YOU STINKING FREAK! WHERE'S THE LETTER? WHERE'S IT AT? HAND IT OVER OR SO HELP ME I'LL BREAK ALL THE BONES IN YOUR-."

The door was forced open and Harry saw Snape force Vernon against the wall, his wand at his throat.

"Don't you ever call a wizard, or witch, that word," he snarled, "You filthy, nasty, muggle?"

Vernon could say nothing, because he was too scared.

"Get up, Potter," Snape ordered and Harry got up at once. "We're leaving and I'm going to have a long talk with the Headmaster."

Vernon landed on the floor and Harry went with Snape.

Even though Snape was a good wizard Harry kept his mind closed. He didn't want Snape to know about the events that hadn't happened yet. He didn't want Snape to know that he would be force to kill Dumbledore. Harry knew that being force to kill the man had damaged his soul. He wasn't that mean and he would never been that mean.

Snape apparated them to Hogwarts and, thankfully, his body remembered how to not throw up. Of course that didn't mean that he had to like it. Hogwarts was much different than what it would turn out to be. There was no memorial for the dead and there was no sign that a battle had taken place.

"Come along," Snape ordered.

"Yes, sir," Harry said and he hurried after the tall man.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This is a story that I'll be updating once a week. I hope that you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2

"Headmaster, I'm back," Harry heard Snape tell Dumbledore.

"Glad that you've-I didn't-."

"He was being abused," Snape told him.

Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk, approaching Harry. Harry doubled down on his defenses.

"Welcome back, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"Harry," Harry said.

"What do you mean that he was being abused?"

"It seems that Mr. Potter didn't inform them that he got his Hogwarts letter. That oaf that's his uncle pushed him down. And he has a shiner as well."

"I'll have Madam Pomfrey check him over," Dumbledore told him. "He will have to go back."

"Back to a family that abuses him? If Minerva was here right-."

"If Minerva was here, what exactly would she do?" came the Scottish accent that Harry knew so well.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said.

"Well I must be important enough to be mentioned."

"Nothing-."

"His uncle shoved Potter to the ground," Snape told her.

She took one look at Harry and then Harry saw her sending spells at Dumbledore. It was funny, since he knew that Minerva had a temper.

"Now Minerva, I-."

"Don't now Minerva me," she snarled. "You knew! I told you that they were the worst muggles imaginable and you still sent him to live with them."

"Come along, Potter, we'll leave the adults to hash things out," Snape said and Harry was led away.

"Does she always get mad like that?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer to that question.

"She's Scottish," he said, "They are famous for having nasty tempers. I'll take you to Diagon Alley so that you can get your things."

"Thanks," Harry said, "Do I really have to go back to the Dursley's?"

"No, I'll take you to someone that can watch you until it's time to get on the train."

Harry didn't ask who, he just didn't want to go back.

Diagon Alley was busy with witches and wizards out shopping. They first went to Gringotts, where Harry withdrew only enough for the term. He had never been a big spender and he didn't want Snape to conclude that he wanted everything in the world. He added some extra money to get himself some new clothes and a pair of shoes that he could wear when he wasn't in his robes.

This time around there was no stone removed from Gringotts. Harry figured that Dumbledore hadn't yet decided to put the stone at Hogwarts. Snape then took him to get his robes, though there was no Malfoy there. Harry knew that he would most likely come later.

"Excuse me," Harry said when he was finished.

"Yes," she said.

"I need clothes to wear when I'm not in my uniform. Is there any way that I could get some made."

"I can place your order," she told him. "You can come back in an hour."

"Thanks, I will," Harry told her and he left, Snape following behind.

Even though he had been to Diagon Alley a number of times he still loved it. He didn't get color changing ink, but green ink. He also got a journal, where he would transfer his notes (he kept them in his pocket) to them. In the apothecary he kept his hands behind his back as he looked at ingredients that he could tell what they were good for. Snape got him a basic potions kit, but Harry at once asked for the Potions Master kit.

"And what is a first year going to do with this?"

"Brew potions," Harry answered, as though that was the most obvious answer.

"Don't give me that line. You're going to use it to cause trouble."

"Excuse me, but I'm a new student. I don't know anything about the Wizarding world, thus I'm probably going to be bad at the subject.

"Then you don't need it."

"I want to be ready, that's all. Of course I could take my money to someone that will sell me the kit."

He growled at Harry, but Harry stood his ground.

"Fine," he snapped and then he looked at Snape. "This kid is going to be in Slytherin."

"I doubt it."

Harry would show him.

Several hours later they finally reached Ollivanders. Harry really didn't want Snape to find out that his wand core matched Tom's, but he doubted that Snape would leave him alone. When they entered Ollivander was putting wands away.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would see you again."

Harry said nothing.

And then, as before, Ollivander had him try on different wands. Harry blew up a table, shatter a vase, set Ollivander's hair on fire, and even vanished Snape's robes. That didn't go well with his future teacher.

"Sorry," Harry said and Ollivander righted things up.

"Don't be hard on him," he said, "I think that I might know which wand is for you."

Dread filled him as he had an idea which wand it would be. Sure enough he came back with 'his' wand. Ollivander handed him the wand and Harry reached for it. However, this time, there was no warmth. His magic didn't connect with the wand. Ollivander frowned and took it away.

"Maybe I was wrong," he said, "Well, we'll continue to look."

Four hours later Harry finally was paired with the wand that matched him. The strange thing was that it had only one owner, meaning that it was a used wand. Harry had to admit that it was much better cared for. When asked who had owned the wand before, Ollivander grinned at him.

"This was Merlin's wand," he said.

Harry had to grin at that connection.

Harry was allowed to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron. He would then be taken to where he would be staying. His clothes were waiting on him since it had taken him hours to get his shopping done. He just paid for the service, the clothes, and they were his. The only thing that he hadn't gotten was a pet. He would get it in the morning.

"You want to stop at one more shop," Snape said when he checked out the next morning.

"Yes," Harry said, "I would like to get my pet."

"Fine, but don't be long."

Harry understood and hurried off.

Harry didn't go into the owl shop that Hagrid had gotten Hedwig, but into the shop that Hermione had gotten Crookshanks. He decided to get him early. He had a plan to get Sirius out of Azkaban before the moron did something stupid, like escape from Azkaban. He found the creature in a corner and bent down.

"Hay, would you like to come home with me?" he asked the cat.

Crookshanks rubbed his head against Harry's hand and purred. Harry took that as a yes.

"You bought that monster," Snape said when Harry came back with Crookshanks.

"Isn't he wonderful," Harry said.

"That thing nearly scalped me two years ago," Snape said and Harry wondered why that was the case.

"The witch said that he had been in there for ages."

"And I wonder why?" Snape said and Harry really wondered if Snape knew that he was echoing Ron Weasley's words. "Come on, and keep that thing away from me."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know that I said that I would post once a week, but I had this chapter done and decided to post it. Thanks for all your awesome reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3

The next morning, the day that he was supposed to stay with the person that would watch him until he had to board the Hogwarts Express, he found Snape gone. Walking down he ordered some breakfast and then asked Tom where Snape was at.

"He went shopping," Tom answered. "He'll be back before you're supposed to check out."

"Thanks," Harry said and he went to his table.

He ate his breakfast while going over his notes. The book that he had left to get, while his food was cooking, was a text that a Potions Mistress in Germany, had published. Harry had been shocked to find that he could still read the book. He figured that, along with his ability to raise his shields, that he had retained his ability to read books from languages that he had learned in his hundred and ninety years of living. He read about a plant that she had discovered that strengthened the Wolfbane plant's ability and not its poison.

She called it the Glory Bell flower. It grew in certain areas of Germany and France and he was itching to get his hands on it. After he had eaten, he took his things back to his room and headed to an Apothecary in Knockturn Alley. He knew that it was here, because he had seen it when he accidently arrived in the dark alley. When he entered he found that no one was there, apart from the owner, and he went to the counter.

"Yes," he hissed.

"I'm looking for a plant that doesn't grow here in England," he told the owner.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"The Glory Bell flower," Harry told him.

The man grinned at him and said, "Oh I've heard of that plant. I have some left."

"Then I will take about eleven," Harry told him.

"And why do you need it?"

"I'm working on something, like that's any of your business," Harry said.

He really hated owners that asked too many questions and Knockturn Alley owners where outlawed to ask questions. Might get back to their competitions.

"That's not-."

"Maybe I should tell Mr. Williams that you're asking questions," Harry threatened. "Or the other Apothecary owner down the way."

"No, no, you don't have to do that," he said, suddenly interested in selling the flower to him.

"I also need seven vials of banshee blood, thirteen vials of werewolf venom, seventeen dragon scales, and three vials of basilisk venom."

The owner at once rushed around to gather the things that he asked. He took out his bag and gave it all, except enough to get food on the train. When he returned he found that Snape had come back and he wasn't happy.

"Where were you?"

"Getting some things," Harry told him.

He gave Harry a look that told him that he didn't believe him, but he said nothing. Harry knew that he should have stayed, but this research was far too important.

"Go and collect your things," Snape ordered and Harry did, though he took his things with him.

After putting a charm on them that would keep them from breaking, he took his trunk down along with the basket that had Crookshanks in it. Snape gave the basket a look of loathing and then shrunk the trunk down.

"Take my hand," Snape said and Harry did.

There was a loud CRACK and Harry felt himself going through a tube. When they appeared again they were outside a rundown cottage. Harry saw woods around so he had no clue where they were. Snape walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and standing there was Remus. So this is where he lived.

"Severus," he said.

"Take this, you stupid wolf," Snape hissed, "Being hung over isn't good for a child to see."

Harry saw him drinking it down and shuttering at the taste.

"Come along, Potter, before he changes his mind."

Remus moved aside to let them enter.

"Lupin, I told you that we were coming today," he said, "Have you been drinking, again."

"So," he said.

Snape waved his wand and Harry saw things repairing itself and things cleaning themselves.

"You know, cleaning charms are free," Snape said and then he made a small cabinet vanish. "Getting drunk isn't."

"I-."

"Your Harry's second godfather," Snape told him, "He will be here for a couple of weeks and I'll give you the Wolfbane potion. I'll work to ensure that Harry comes back every summer if you don't touch a glass of booze. Do I have to remind you of my home life or did you forget about what you found out-."

"I haven't forgotten," Remus said.

"Good," Snape said and then food that Snape must have gotten was loaded into a fridge and shelves. "They have charms on them to automatically duplicate when you're almost out of it. Where's Harry's room?"

"Down the hall," Remus said, "Last door on the right."

"Harry's got a monster; so watch out. He will scalp you."

"It's a cat, not a monster."

Harry saw Snape rolling his eyes and walking down the hall.

"My uncle drinks," Harry said, "He turns into a real monster."

Harry saw Remus looking ashamed and then Snape appeared.

"Everything is ready, make sure that Potter gets to Kings Cross on time."

"Of course," Remus said and then Snape left. "I'll make myself some breakfast."

"I'll do it," Harry said and he headed to where Snape had vanished with the food.

Fifteen minutes later Harry put food in-front of Lupin, who ate it with gusto. When he was finished the plate vanished and Remus stared at him.

"Sorry about that," Harry said.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed and said, "Because I'm from the future."

Remus stared at him and said, "No, that's impossible?"

"How is it not possible?" Harry asked him, "I went back two hours with Hermione to save Buckbeak and someone else. So I know that time travel is possible. All I know that is that I went to sleep at Hogwarts a hundred and ninety year old man and woke up in my eleven year old body, with all my memories, skills, and the ability to change things. I'll show that I'm telling the truth."

He took out his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum."

A stag came out of Harry's wand and walked around the room and then vanished.

"Dear Merlin," Remus said, "Who taught you that?"

"You did," Harry answered, "Dementors affect me, well did affect me. They don't exist by time I'm that old man that goes to bed and wakes up here."

"Wait a minute, you can do advance spells."

"Yes," Harry said.

Harry could tell that Remus was shocked beyond speaking. Harry found the sight funny.

"D-D-Does Dumbledore know?"

"No, and I'm not going to tell him," Harry said, "I don't want him to try and so anything to change things. I also think I know why I'm here."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"To save as many people as possible," Harry answered. "Without enabling Tom Riddle to win. That means that Dumbledore doesn't find out and I'm going to make sure that Snape doesn't find out either. Not that I don't trust him, after what I saw him risking to fight against Tom, I just don't want Snape to do something stupid and he gets himself killed."

"Alright, I understand," Remus said. "By the way, what did you do when you grew up?'

"Now that I can tell you," Harry said, "I became an Auror but then I retired and became Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. I, like Severus, protected the bullied students from those that bullied them."

Harry gave him a look that told Remus one thing, 'I know what you all did to Snape.'

"And when I'm at Hogwarts I'm going to continue to do that," Harry told him. "I won't allow anyone to be bullied because who their friends with, their blood, or what they believe in."

The last part was directed to Luna, who was bullied for believing in creatures that her father told her existed.

"Harry, do you think that's-."

"I know what it's like to be bullied, humiliated, and degraded. I'm not about to allow that to happen to others. If it keeps those from going over to the dark side, then I'll do it."

The look on Remus's face told Harry that Remus had lost the argument.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Those that allow bullying to happen naturally lose the argument when a victim of bullying, with enough backbone, makes it clear where they stand. Add to the fact that this is Remus's godson talking, and most likely was told by Severus, then he will always lose and Harry will always win. The next chapter will be the sorting and I don't know if I want to place Harry in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I'm thinking about Hufflepuff. Vote and next week I'll put the house that you vote most for as Harry's house this time around.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4

Harry couldn't wait to get back to school. He missed Hogwarts and all the wonderful, and not so wonderful, memories that the school had given him. He would see Ron, Hermione, Neville, and all the others that had fought alongside him. However he knew that he couldn't end up in Gryffindor. First of all Professor Snape wouldn't allow him access to the potions lab, thinking that he was going to prank his own students, and he didn't want that. The man still had issues from being a student himself and nothing was going to change that.

No, he would have to end up in a house that would make Snape least likely to bully him. If only the man knew how much Harry respected him and felt sorry for him. The man didn't need to die over a stupid wand.

"Harry," Remus said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see a very sick-looking Remus looking at him.

"Full moon, tonight," Harry reasoned and Remus nodded. "I'll have someone take me to the station."

"No, I can take you," he said, "And let me know what house you're sorted into."

"I will," Harry promised.

Two hours later Harry was on-board the train. He thanked Remus for having him and went to find a compartment. He had used a feather light charm on his trunk and Crookshanks was asleep in his basket. He would let him out when the train started to move. He found a compartment that had a girl in it and at once he knew this was Hermione, descendent of the founder of the Most Excellent Society of Potioneers.

"Can I sit here?" Harry asked her.

"Sure," she said and he placed his trunk in a corner and Crookshanks in a seat next to him. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter," Harry said and Hermione gasped. "Don't, I don't like my fame."

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said. "It's just that I read all about you."

"Did it mention my mother," Harry asked, knowing the answer.

Harry, himself, had sued over the exclusion of his mother. He had won and it had been added.

"Oh, no," Hermione answered.

"Well she's the one that's the real hero, not me," Harry said.

"Sorry," Hermione said and Harry could tell that she felt bad. "So what house are you hoping to be in?"

The same question that his wife, Daphne, asked their children. They all either ended up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but not Gryffindor. Of course he had lost her when Annie was in her second year and it had been a blow to him. Blood curses, one of the things that he had managed to cure, had been his drive to cure from that moment on.

"I don't care which house I'm in as long as I'm in a house," Harry said, "I'm my own person and have the power to make my own choices. What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor," Hermione answered. "Dumbledore was in that house, and it sounds by far the best."

"Merlin, the magician, was in Slytherin and he championed for muggle rights," Harry told her.

"Merlin, like King Arthur Merlin."

"Yeah, he was a real person," Harry said.

"But, Harry, You-Know-Who was in Slytherin and all the Death Eaters came from that house."

"Actually, no," Harry said, "Death Eaters came from all the houses, it's just Slytherin that people focus on. Anyone, and I mean anyone, can believe in the lies of blood purity. No one is immune from it and to believe that you're immune is to be fooled. Slytherin is more for people that are cunning and will become leaders."

Harry knew this to be true because Hermione did have cunning and she would later on become Minister of Magic.

"However, if you believe that Gryffindor is better for you can go into that house."

"So you don't really care what house you end up."

"Nope, I don't," Harry said to her.

Hermione grinned at him and then the train started to move.

Harry introduced Hermione to Crookshanks, who went over and jumped over to her side and allowed her to pet him. Harry rolled his eyes. Typical male, liking the ladies over him. She laughed at the expression on Harry's face.

"Professor Snape doesn't like him, tried to scalp him one time."

"Who's Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House," Harry said, "He took me to a place that I would be watched until it was time to go to school. Glad that he did. Remus Lupin was my parent's best friend, though he's a little strange."

"What do you mean?"

"He's got a huge collection of salt and pepper shakers in weird designs. Reminds me of Mrs. Figg and her collection of cats."

Hermione laughed and then the compartment opened and Neville Longbottom walked in, looking distressed.

"I can't find my toad," he said, "He keeps getting away."

"What's his name?"

"Trever," Neville answered.

"Accio Trever the toad," Harry said and Trever zoomed out of whatever corner he had been in.

Harry handed him back to Neville.

"Thanks," Neville said and he left.

"What was that spell?" Hermione asked.

"The summoning charm," Harry answered, "It's a fourth year spell, which I know because I saw some of Remus's old books."

"Amazing that you can do an advance spell."

"Yeah, it's amazing," Harry said.

Harry saw Ron Weasley but he didn't stop and ask him if he could sit down. He figured that he had found a compartment to sit at. He didn't even encounter Draco Malfoy and his goons. However, if memory served him right, he would encounter him later. Harry got the food and Harry told her all about his life with the Dursley's.

"That's horrible," Hermione said.

"Yeah, they got mad when they found out that I withheld the Hogwarts letter from them. Professor Snape came along and put his wand to Uncle Vernon. I don't think that Professor Snape thinks that the Dursley's are good guardians and Professor McGonagall, that's the Transfiguration teacher, shot spells at Dumbledore."

"Must have one nasty temper."

"Yeah, she does," Harry said, "Please remind me never to get her mad."

"I'll remind you," Hermione promised.

Hermione talked about her parents and Harry, even though he didn't like how his father had been at school, was still a bit sad that he didn't have a family that wanted him. Of course Remus, being his godfather, might not want him back due to the danger of being a werewolf. Still, it was nice to hear of muggles that didn't hate their child for being born with magic. Hermione left him to go to the front and while she was gone he changed into his robes and had just gotten his shoes on when she returned.

"He says that we're nearly there," she told him.

"Thanks," Harry said and she gathered up her things and left. "Oh, don't give me that look. I'll make sure that you get to see her."

Crookshanks gave him a sound that told him that he agreed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for liking and following my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead station Harry and Hermione joined the other first years getting off the train. Harry felt excited to finally be back but he could tell that Hermione was nervous.

"Don't worry, you just try on a hat," Harry told her.

"That's all," she said.

"Yep," Harry stated.

Harry enjoyed the boat ride to the school. He was still amazed at how beautiful the castle was and he grinned at all the oohs and ahhs that came from all around him. When the boats finally arrived on the other side Harry just breathed it in. He then helped Hermione not fall behind the other students, feeling a bit like the Professor that he knew he was going to be later down the road. Hagrid, who had led them across the lake, knocked three times on the oak front door.

When it opened Harry saw Professor McGonagall standing there.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"I'll take them from here," she told him and she opened the door wider to let them pass.

Hermione gasped at the large entrance hall, which was much better without the list of those that had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. McGonagall led them to a small chamber and closed the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "In a few moments you will join your classmates. But, before you can do that, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're here your house will be like your family, within Hogwarts. You will take classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"Triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking and you'll lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the post will be awarded the house cup. A great honor!"

Yeah, Harry thought, and she'll expect me to be in Gryffindor so she can relive her 'James Potter is Chaser on the team, moments. Too bad it took most of his life to realize that. All around them students were talking about the sorting.

"Fred says that you have to take a test."

Harry rolled his eyes but Hermione spoke.

"Harry said that you just try on a hat," she said.

That got Ron's attention and he turned and looked at them.

"Well I believe Fred over you," he hissed.

"It's true," Harry said, "You just try on a hat."

Ron grinned at him, but then Draco Malfoy spoke.

"He's right," he said, "You just try on a hat and it decides which house you're best suited for."

"And I didn't ask for your-."

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed, using the tone that Snape used enough on him. "If you can't shut up and stop turning a simple ritual into something dramatic then you're going to cause your house nothing but trouble."

"And I didn't ask for your opinion."

"But you sure as heck got it."

"What is going on here?" someone asked and Harry looked up to see Nearly Headless Nick floating over them.

He wasn't alone, he had two dozen other ghost with him. Ron seem to take the chance and plowed right into him, causing Harry to fall on the floor. Feeling anger that he was doing the same thing that Dudley had done to him he used his talent in wandless magic and Ron was against the wall.

"Don't ever attack anyone that has any kind of advantage," he hissed.

"Let me down, you filthy-."

The door opened at that moment and in walked Professor McGonagall. She looked at the scene in horror but she couldn't get Ron down.

"How in the-."

"He started it," Malfoy said, "He knocked this boy to the ground."

"I find it hard to-Harry James Potter," she suddenly said and everyone, minus Hermione, gasped. "Is this your working?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"When you get sorted into Gryffindor you will have detention," she said.

Which made Harry not want to be in Gryffindor.

"Put him down."

"Fine," Harry muttered and he was on his butt.

"You, Potter, will be head of the line," she said, "I want to keep a close watch on you."

Grumbling, he followed.

When they entered the Great Hall Harry wasn't in a happy mood. He hated it that McGonagall was acting just like Snape had. It seems that Professors had their favorites, something that Harry hated. He never had any favorites when he had been teaching and this was the reason why. Harry didn't pay attention to the sorting hat's song because he was still furious at McGonagall and how she had treated him when it had been Ron's fault.

The sorting began and Harry saw that the students, as before, were sorted into the same houses. But then things got a bit strange. Hermione Granger went into Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom also went into Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy ended up in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. Did other things change besides him?

"Potter, Harry."

Harry walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. He wondered what he would say to the hat to keep him from going into Slytherin.

" _Of course, Potter, you now know that Slytherin doesn't equal evil_ ," the hat said in his ear.

"What, how?"

" _You're a time traveler, Mr. Potter, and the Master of Death. I placed Longbottom, Granger, and Malfoy in different houses at the request of the Founders. You're here, due to their magic. To save everyone I will place you in…_.HUFFLEPUFF."

The hat came off and Harry noticed the horrible look that McGonagall gave him. He ignored her and headed over to the Hufflepuff table to join Neville and Hermione. Even though she had blasted hexes at Dumbledore he knew the ugly look meant only one thing. He had disappointed her and she was going to make the next seven years a living nightmare for him. If only disappointment didn't turn people into monsters.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What did you do to him?" Minerva demanded of Severus went the feast was over.

"What are you talking about, you bitty bat?" Severus said.

"You did something to him, turn him against the Weasley's and Gryffindor."

"Oh so your just mad that he's in Hufflepuff and not your precious Gryffindor," he said, "Look, sorry that you can re-live your Quidditch days through him but that child is nothing like his father."

"You're only saying that because he's puff, a reject, a cast off."

"ARE YOU CALLING MY HOUSE A REJECT?" Pomona demanded.

"WELL IF THE SHOE FITS," Minerva countered.

"Could we please act like adults here," Dumbledore said.

"NO!" Both Minerva and Pomona said at the same time.

"He's my student, Minerva," Pomona said, "Sorry if you're disappointed."

"He belongs to ME," Minerva countered.

"YOU DON'T OWN HIM," Pomona screamed.

"Excuse me, but is this going to turn into some strange cat fight. Because if it does, I'm leaving."

That's when things got strange. Minerva changed into her cat form and Severus yelled as she scratched up his face. It took Dumbledore stunning her to enable Severus to get away. It was going to be one long term.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So the Founders had brought him here and changed the fate of four people. Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin, though Harry got the impression that Percy Weasley was going to let Molly know about that. Neville looked worried about being in Hufflepuff and Hermione looked disappointed that she wasn't in Gryffindor. However, he could tell that she was happy to be in the same house as he was.

"Sorry that you weren't placed in Gryffindor," Harry told her.

She sighed.

"It's alright," she said, "I guess it means that I value hard work. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but gran is going to be mad at me."

"Let someone take care of that," Harry told him. "So do you want to be friends with just Harry?"

He extended his hand towards Neville.

"Sure," he said and they shook.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Boy Minerva has issues and Ron is a jerk. Yeah, things changed. Which means there will be Ron bashing.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6

Being a Hufflepuff meant that my classes weren't the same as they had been as a Gryffindor. And they were boring as well. The Hufflepuff's had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and in the afternoon we had Potions with the Ravenclaw's. It also seems that Mrs. Weasley is much faster in sending a Howler than I thought possible. One was delivered at the Slytherin table.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU END UP IN SLYTHERIN? I'M DEMANDING THAT THE HAT PUT YOU IN GRYFFINDOR. HOW DARE YOU BRING SHAME TO OUR FAMILY? AND I BETTER NOT HEAR YOU GETTING INVOLVED IN THE DARK ARTS OR I'M REMOVING YOU FROM THAT SCHOOL."

And then it burned up.

"I guess that Neville was right about families getting upset that their child is in the wrong house."

"Yeah, they do," Harry said.

Over at the Gryffindor table Harry saw Draco looking upset about something, a letter in his hand. He sighed and got up, heading over there.

"Draco, come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I think that we need to talk," he told the blond wizard. "It's very important."

The tone that he used always got students to go with him and it worked this time. Draco got up and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"To talk to a hat," Harry told him, "He will explain why you're in Gryffindor."

Harry didn't care if this might not be a good idea, he needed Malfoy to feel better and to understand things. Harry said the first random sweet that he could think of, "Lemon Drops' but the Gargoyle didn't move. He tried again and again until 'Sweet Tarts' turned out to be the password. It opened and both boys entered.

"Thought you might show up," the hat said. "And you brought young Mr. Malfoy with you."

"Hat, Draco's parents sent him a letter."

"My father," Draco answered.

"And you want to know why you were placed in Gryffindor," the hat said and Draco nodded. "To keep you from becoming a murderer."

"WHAT!" Draco said.

"In the future you will be asked to kill the Headmaster. Even though some Death Eaters came out of Gryffindor by being in Gryffindor you prevent that fate."

"How do you know this?"

"Helga Hufflepuff was a seer and she put that gift into me. I've seen the future and you, along with Draco, Hermione, and Neville, later on Luna, will become famous for keeping Tom from coming back…forever. You are brave, Mr. Malfoy, and being in Gryffindor will keep you on the path that you need to be on. The Founders did this to ensure that what happens in the future doesn't happen again.

"Being from the future, Harry, you understand about time more than anyone."

"You're from the future," Draco said.

"Yes, I am," Harry said, "And Professor Snape is behind us."

"You're joking," Draco said.

"No, I'm not," Harry told him. "He most likely followed us."

Harry and Draco turned around and then Draco asked, "What the bloody hell happened to your face? You look like someone used you to sharpen their knives."

"Yeah, you look pretty bad."

"Oh that's very observant Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. "You can thank that hyena called Professor McGonagall for this. Now what are you both doing inside the Headmaster's office?"

"Helping Draco feel better," Harry said, "Um, I have some crème for that."

"Or a face lift," Draco added.

"I DON'T NEED A FACE LIFT," Snape snarled.

"Draco, don't talk bad about him," Harry said, "Um, I still have the crème."

"GET OUT BEFORE I TAKE POINTS OFF BOTH GRYFFINDOR AND HUFFLEPUFF."

Harry and Draco bolted, though Harry did say, again, "I still have the crème."

 _Dear Remus,_

 _Sorry about not writing to you but I just want to let you know that I got sorted into Hufflepuff. Looks like Professor McGonagall is mad that I wasn't in Gryffindor and really messed up Snape's face. Draco didn't make things better, he's been put in Gryffindor, by telling him that he needed a face lift. Sometimes I really shake my head. The lessons are dead boring because I've already mastered them._

 _Made friends with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Will write to you again soon._

 _Harry_

He handed the letter to a school owl, which flew out the window.

Defense made Harry want to shoot Quirrell/Voldemort, Charms was nice, but he wasn't looking forward to Potions. He was sure that Snape's face was the same as it had been and he had whipped up a batch of healing crème for Snape and left it on his desk.

"What is that for?" Hermione asked him.

"You'll find out," Harry said.

The door banged open and Snape came in. Before he could even speak the class asked, as one, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

"That's enough," Snape hissed, "If anyone comments again about my face I'm giving them detention."

Harry raised his hand.

"Um, sir, I put a healing crème on your desk," he said.

Snape glared at him, but didn't reach for it. Harry really wish that he would, his face wasn't looking all that well.

"Sir, I think your face is infected," Harry added.

"My face isn't-."

"Sir, it looks really bad," Hermione said.

Thankfully Snape grabbed something and checked his face out. He swore and, thankfully, finally reached for the crème. It was of Harry's own invention and it was something that he intended to send to Remus. He watched as Snape put it on his face and the cuts vanished.

"Let's finally begin this damn lesson," he said and he began his speech.

When the lesson was over, only Hermione and Harry had managed to do a good Boil Cure, Harry was called back by Snape. Knowing that he wasn't in any real danger he told Hermione and Neville that he would meet up with them later.

"Mr. Potter, did you make this?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"This stuff is amazing," he said, "What kind of crème is this?"

"Actually I invented it," Harry told him, "Sorry if I-."

"Mr. Potter, I overheard the conversation that you had with the hat and what the hat said. If you're from the future you need to be careful."

"I understand sir and I'm still confused by why the Founders sent me here," Harry said, "And I can't help but not want to make things."

"I understand that," Snape said.

"Sir, I know about your past," Harry said, "And I'm not mad at you for what you did. In the end you died fighting Tom. The only thing that I'm worried about is that Quirrell, as a host for Tom, will find out what you know."

"And kill me," Snape finished and Harry nodded.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm really good at shielding my thoughts."

Harry grinned at him.

"I know, and I'm good at doing that as well. I just can't wait until he's gone."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Snape told him. "Oh, and I want to thank you for helping Draco out. His father isn't what you call nice."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, "And it's not a problem."

He pulled something out and handed it to Snape.

"Just in case Ron Weasley become a problem," Harry said, "Won't kill him, but he won't be the same."

Harry snickered and left Snape's office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Yeah, we all can imagine a Harry helping Draco out. Since he knows much about Draco's life.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7

The first week at Hogwarts was what Harry would call a nightmare. Gryffindor thought that Harry had betrayed his parents by being in Hufflepuff and having a Head of House that was still nasty didn't help matters. Harry hoped, and prayed, that Snape didn't do something that wasn't like him. If anyone blamed him, Harry, of being reckless it was Snape. Herbology was the same and Professor Sprout treated him the same.

The only downside of being in the past, besides being bored to death in class, was that he couldn't use some of the advance spells that he knew or even show that he really knew what he was doing. That would gain attention from Dumbledore and Quirrell. He didn't need both morons tracking him and following him. He kept his notes on his werewolf research under lock and key. Thankfully Hufflepuff's didn't pry into something that wasn't any of their business as long as you remained friendly.

The one thing that he needed was his father's map. And it was right now in the possession of the Weasley twins. The only thing that he could do was summon it and he would have to wait, and be sure, that the Weasley's were asleep. He had a small plan to take some bite out of Voldemort's plans for the stone. So Harry waited until around four and grabbed his wand and cast a Disillusion charm on himself, and headed for Gryffindor tower.

Knowing as much as he did he knew what the current password would be. He found the Fat Lady sleeping and said, "Caput Draconis.' The Fat Lady allowed him in without opening her eyes. He climbed in and looked around.

"Accio, Marauders Map."

The map zoomed into his hand and he left Gryffindor tower.

Once he was back in his dorm he tapped his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The map activated and Harry watched as lines appeared, zig zagged around until he could finally see everyone. He checked and sure enough Quirrell/Tom Riddle appeared on the map. The symbol for being asleep appeared over his head, so he knew the little creep was in bed. He would wait until the next morning to do his work.

The next morning, after checking out the map, he headed down to the Defense room and took out his wand. Muttering the chant over and over again, he waved the spell into the stone. Everyone had wondered, after Tom had been killed, how he had managed to curse the position. Thankfully the answer had been found. A curse was waved into the stone and honed for one goal. This charm would remove the curse and injure the one that had cast it.

That person being Tom.

When he was done he headed back to Hufflepuff common room. He was tired from the charm and he needed to sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'Where's Potter at," Minerva demanded a couple of hours later.

Even though it was Saturday this woman needed to know where Potter was at all times. Severus shook his head and then looked at who had entered. It was Diggory and he walked over to Sprout.

"Diggory, get Potter."

He turned and looked at her.

"And what has he done now?" he asked.

"Don't take that-."

"Mr. Diggory, you can leave," Severus said and Diggory left. "What the hell is your problem?"

"That child is up to something," she said. "I might have been upset that he was placed with the Dursley's but he's up to something."

Severus sighed.

"Minerva, I doubt-."

"You don't get to talk to me," she cut in.

Severus got up and said, "Look, I'm sorry that he's not in 'Gryffindor' but I doubt that Potter is doing anything. I could have Sprout check on him in the common room."

"Oh like he's in the common room."

"I'll check on him," Pomona said and she went through the fireplace. A couple of minutes later she came back. "He's in his bed, asleep."

"Oh really."

"Oh just shut up," Severus countered. "Pomona says that he's in bed, he's in bed."

"He's up to something."

Severus, and the others, ignored her.

Monday came around and Severus had only seen Harry during the Sunday potions lab time that he requested. He was busy mixing something together that looked like nothing that he had in his stores.

"My Basilisk scales is coming in next week."

"How did you get scales from that kind of snake?" he asked Harry.

"Oh I killed one yesterday and sent the parts to Knockturn Alley," he told Severus.

Severus stared at him.

"Where did you find one?"

"Oh down in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry answered. "I fought against one before and I decided to take the snake down before it was released again. Oh there's some books over there if you want them. I kept the blood and divided it in half."

"Basilisk blood is used in dark rituals."

"True, but it's also used in a future potion that gets rid of the effects of the Cruciatus Curse," Harry told him. "A potion that I invented but I will allow you to take credit for. Trust me, I don't need the extra money."

Severus was shocked, but he accepted the recipe and the blood.

"Your father wouldn't have done this."

"I'm not my father, sir, and I had to work hard to make that point," Harry told him.

"No, Harry, you're not your father," he said, "Your better."

Harry grinned at him and went back to his work.

Monday came around and Severus was bolted out of his thoughts by the castle screaming in pain. He had never heard it make that sound before and he bolted to his feet and ran out. When he got to the source he found Quirrell with burned hands.

"Take him to the Hospital wing," Dumbledore told Minerva.

"My hands," he moaned as he was being led away.

He ended up being taken to St. Mungo for treatment and Dumbledore told him that he was going to get Moody to teach the classes until Quirrell came back. Severus decided to corner Potter about this. He found the boy coming out of class.

"Mr. Potter, I need a word with you."

"Sure," he said and he followed the dark Professor to a corner of the hall.

"Did you do this to Quirrell?"

"Oh the burned hands," Harry said, "Yeah, that was me. It was a counter curse to the curse that Tom put on the job. He won't be back."

"Because he's after the thing."

Harry nodded and then said, "I heard that Moody will be taking the job."

"Yes," Severus said.

"Looking forward to his lessons," Harry told him and then he left.

True to Harry's words Quirrell wasn't coming back, at all. The healers found his dead body in his bed and Moody continued to teach. The month of September came to an end and October came around. The scales that Harry had ordered arrived and he watched the boy focus on what he was doing. Watching him focus told him why Harry had become Potions Master in the future. He was just good at what he did.

"Do you think that anyone will suffer?" Severus asked Harry.

"No, Tom is still in need of a host," Harry told him, "As long as he doesn't have one then he won't be able to steal the stone."

"And if he does find one?"

"Then he'll face me," Harry answered, his tone cold and detached.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Harry doesn't act like an eleven year old when he's around Severus and Remus. Harry has other abilities that will come forth during the course of the story. When he's around his friends, he acts like an eleven year old.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8

Halloween came around and, like before, Ron had insulted Hermione. Harry shook his head when he thought about what had happened, before, when Quirrell had sent the troll and it had almost killed her. Harry knew about bullying and what damage it could do. Harry decided to stop the damage and go to the girl's bathroom.

"Go away," Hermione told him.

"I'm not 'going away,' Hermione," Harry told her, "I'm staying right here until you get your face out of that stall and talk to me."

It opened and she poked her head out.

"Okay, you can leave."

"No, we're going to talk," Harry told her, "And I know a place to talk."

And he dragged her out. They chose an unused classroom and Harry placed spells over it so that no one could hear them.

"Now, what's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"And it's going to go on until you do something stupid," Harry told her, "This is about Ron, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at him but nodded.

"He's been bullying you, hasn't he," Harry figured out.

"Yes, and no one does anything about it," Hermione told him. "He even bullies Neville and makes fun of the fact that he doesn't have parents."

"Hermione, you're going to have to stand up for yourself," he said, "Laying down and letting him walk all over you doesn't make it right. And Neville needs to stand up to him as well."

"He tries but Ron pushes him back down."

"Then I think that I need to take care of matters," Harry told her.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing, just have a talk with his mother," Harry told her, "Of course I'm going to need a bit of help."

Hermione looked a bit confused.

"Come along, let's have a talk with Dumbledore about using a certain pensive."

Several days later Harry was walking from the Hufflepuff common room when he caught sight of the owls. He had allowed Snape to get the memories from both Hermione and Neville and Dumbledore had Mrs. Weasley come to the castle. The owl that was coming for Ron would be the end result of what she had seen. He entered just as a scream filled the Great Hall.

"HOW DARE YOU BULLY MEMBERS OF YOUR OWN HOUSE? I'VE NEVER BEEN SO ASHAMED OF MY OWN SON AND A GRYFFINDOR TOO BOOT. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOUR DOING IT AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOU REMOVED AND YOU WILL BE HOME SCHOOLED."

Oh how he loved Mrs. Weasley.

"So are you coming to the match?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No," Harry answered. "I'm working on something and I don't need to hear screaming morons."

"Oh, a project," Hermione said, excited.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it," Harry told her.

"Well can I come?" she asked him.

"Sure," Harry said, "And invite Neville. I doubt that he wants to see the house that bullies him win, or lose."

"Yeah, I know he'll come."

So while the rest of the school was busy watching the game Harry added the last of the ingredients to his potion. It turned purple, just like he knew that it should. He added it to a vial of blood that he had gotten from Remus, charmed to show the poison. The three of them watched as it turned from silver and red to red. Severus took the blood and added a couple of drops to a slide, and then looked under the scope.

"It's normal," he told them. "I can't believe it, you created the cure."

Hermione and Neville both screamed in delight. This was much better than any match.

"I will have to show this to several masters and then, if they like what they see, you will gain the rights to have this potion brewed and the money that goes with it."

"I didn't do it for the money," Harry told him, "I did it to break any hold that You-Know-Who might have over them."

"I'm sure that many families will be thanking you."

Harry smiled at him.

A week later Harry got a letter from the Most Excellent Society of Potioneers but waited until he was in his dorm to read it.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _The potion that you've invented has been cleared for human testing. Seven werewolves, both old and young, will be chosen. If they can go through three full moons without changing then they will be declared cured. You will gain the patent for the potion and any profits that come from it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Madam Amanda Walters_

 _Head of the Society_

Harry grinned and put the letter away. He was several steps away from proving that he was more than 'the famous Harry Potter.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What is in the letter, Severus?" Dumbledore asked his Potions Master.

"It's from the Most Excellent Society of Potioneers," he told the Headmaster, "It seems that, if what Potter created works, that I will gain some attention."

"Yes, Kingsley told me about the potion," He said, "It amazes me that Mr. Potter was able to invent something that might be able to help. Though, with how the Potter's gained their fortune it doesn't surprise me. Lily was very gifted in the subject."

"Yes, I'm glad that Potter gained that from her," Severus told him. "The people that take it must go through three full moons and then they will be declared cured."

"It will put a dent in Greyback's pack," Flitwick told them.

"I agree," Severus said and he put the letter away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The month of November continued and all around him everyone was talking about the coming of the Christmas break. Harry was going to stay at Hogwarts instead of returning home. He has asked Severus to allow Remus to be among those that were allowed to take part in the testing. He had gotten a letter back from Remus, telling him that he had been chosen.

"Are you nervous about what might happen," Hermione asked him.

"Of course I am," Harry said, "This is really important and the help that it will give those that need it."

"Are you afraid that the Ministry will force people to take it that don't want to?"

"Yeah, Hermione, I am," Harry said. "I hope that it doesn't come to it, but I'm not going to ignore that it could happen."

"Or someone will try and take you out."

Harry knew that she had a point and that's what scared him most of all.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9

The Christmas holidays came around and Harry, like before, had signed up to stay at Hogwarts for the winter holidays. There was no way that he was going back to the Dursley's. Even though, later on, he and Dudley had gotten up to Christmas card terms he still hadn't forgotten how bad Dudley had been to him. Like before Snape, and the others, were staying as well. Hermione and Neville were going home but Ron Weasley wasn't due to his parents visiting Charlie in Romania. At least Harry hoped that they were still taking that trip.

Harry got another letter from the Most Excellent Society of Potioneers.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _The first stage of testing on werewolves have taken place. None of them have changed into a werewolf. Will let you know when the second month is over._

Harry didn't read who had written it.

Harry enjoyed the fact that he was the only student staying in the Hufflepuff common room. He was able to gather is thoughts and think about what he was going to do next. Even if he managed to keep the stone away from Tom Ginny Weasley was coming next year and with her would come the first Horcrux that would force her to open the Chamber of Secrets. However, this time, there was no monster to attack the students.

What would Tom do to her? Harry decided that he was going to do something that, if he had known about future events, and had the skills, he would have done long ago. Taking out his wand he muttered a spell under his breath and a ball of molten ore came out, charmed to stop encasing what it was holding until it arrived. He had done this before, when he was learning how to draw dark wizards out of their homes. He then added liquid fire, charmed to be seven times hotter than normal fire, a charm that only Aurors knew about.

He had used this one before, which drove the dark wizards out. When that was done, he took it and left the common room. Thankfully there was no one around when he headed for the Owlery. He chose a school owl and charmed it so that it wouldn't drop until it reached its destination.

"Deliver this to the Malfoy library," he told the owl, who nodded and flew away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus was about ready to go to bed, he had come back from a meeting with the Headmaster about the stone, and all he wanted to do was sleep and not think about how strange Potter's return to the magical world had been. He hadn't told the Headmaster how smart Potter was or the fact that the kid was from the future. He had just laid down when his fireplace roared and Narcissa and Draco came out of it.

"What the-?"

"Severus, the library," Narcissa told him.

"What about the library?" he asked her.

"Its' on fire and dad's in there," Draco told him.

"Dear Merlin."

"Please, Lucius, come on," Narcissa begged but he didn't come out.

Severus had a feeling that Lucius was dead.

Three days later it was confirmed that Malfoy Manor had burned down. When Severus came past Harry he had a feeling that Potter was responsible. However he couldn't prove it. Yet! And if he did, no one would believe him if he told anyone. Of course he needed to know the reason that an eleven year old would murder. Wasn't he supposed to come back to save them all.

"Potter, a word," Severus said when Harry was done with whatever he was doing.

"Yes," he said.

"Malfoy Manor burned to the ground and Lucius body was found," he said, "Did you have a hand in this?"

"Is there any books left?" Potter asked.

Severus felt anger rising, but he controlled it.

"What does books have anything to do with what I've asked?"

"Because, sir, Lucius Malfoy was holding one of Tom's Horcrux's in there," he said, "That thing was coming to Hogwarts and was going to control Ginny Weasley. I'm sorry that Lucius died but the Greater Good must prevail. That's all that matters."

And he left, leaving Severus stunned for the first time. The boy wasn't talking like James Potter would have talked, he was talking like Grindelwald and Dumbledore combined. His tone was cold, unfeeling, and to the point. Severus shivered at that tone and hoped to never hear that tone coming from Potter again or when Potter was pointing a wand at him.

Because he knew that he would be dead.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Potter is a bit dark in this story, but due to his life experiences one can't blame him. He's willing to do anything to get the job done. Another note: Sorry about not posting last week, I was just way too tired.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10

Like before Harry had gotten the cloak from Dumbledore. Unlike before he didn't sneak out to the Restricted Section. He already knew about the stone and about Quirrell. He knew that Quirrell was staying at Hogwarts along with Severus. He wrote to Remus, telling him about the destruction of the diary Horcrux. Once the letter was sent he headed to the Great Hall for the feast.

"Harry," Dumbledore called out when he arrived.

"Hello, sir," Harry said, keeping his mind closed.

He saw Malfoy and his mother there and knew they didn't have a place to go.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa said, her eyes red.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said to her, nodding to her.

"Madam Malfoy is staying at Hogwarts due to Malfoy Manor being destroyed," Dumbledore told him. "I know that it's not the best arrangement, but it's better than nothing."

Harry sat down and saw Snape looking at him. He knew that he would have to fully explain the Horcrux's to him. But when Voldemort wasn't around. When the food appeared Harry ate and really didn't talk much. It was only when Draco asked him a question did he speak.

"Had a good Christmas?"

"Better than yours," Harry told him.

He sighed.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do now?" Dumbledore asked Narcissa.

"I don't-."

"I was thinking about honoring a request that was given to me by Lucius," Severus suddenly said.

Harry turned his attention to his Potions Master.

"And what request is that?"

"I'm going to marry Narcissa."

Harry's mouth dropped at that news and then he saw that Narcissa didn't look shocked. It seems that she knew about it. Harry knew that Severus was only doing this out of duty and not because he no longer cared about his mum. The look on Draco's face told Harry that he wasn't a fan of this. As Narcissa told Dumbledore of plans to marry at Hogwarts Harry thought over his next plan. He needed to get his hands on Slytherin's locket, which was in Sirius house.

He would have to have a talk with both Severus and Remus about getting Sirius out. The locket had to be found.

When Harry was done eating he got up and left the Great Hall. He would spend the rest of the holidays in the common room and not come out. Three days later he got a letter back from Remus.

Harry,

I hope that your holiday's was well. I heard what happened to Malfoy Manor and you have to be careful. If anyone gets wind that you set the house on fire, it will look bad on you. The potion is going well and I feel like I'm starting feel better, no transformation yet. Keep your head down and don't do anything rash.

Remus

Harry burned the letter. He needed to act during the summer before all hope was lost.

When term began again Harry went back to the mode that would keep even Dumbledore from looking at him with suspicion. He knew that Dumbledore was no fool and neither was Snape. Right now only Snape knew the reason that Malfoy Manor was attacked and all he had to do was let slip to the Ministry. Remus was right, he had to watch his head.

"Potter," Snape called out after the first Potions lesson of the month.

Everyone left, leaving him alone.

"Yes," he said.

"I'm on the verge of telling Narcissa that you killed her husband."

"And do you have any idea what will happen if you tell?" Harry asked him. "I will be locked up in Azkaban and there will be no hope left."

"And-."

"Do you want to know what he did?" Harry asked him, "Do you have any idea what would have happened if I hadn't done what I did. Then I think it's time for a history lesson."

Harry cast a seventh level Auror anti-detection charms and then put his wand away.

"Tom Riddle is a half-blood wizard, the son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle. She gave him a love potion and when she found out that she was pregnant she decided to stop giving it to him, thinking that he had grown to love him. He turned his back on her and she fled. She sold Salazar Slytherin's locket to Mr. Borgin and later on Tom would use that locket to create his Horcrux, one of several.

"A Horcrux is a container for a dark wizard's soul. This is how Tom managed to not be killed when he attacked the Potter's. With each Horcrux that's destroyed he grows weaker and then he will be destroyed. My intention wasn't to kill Lucius, but to destroy the Horcrux. That's the only thing that I intended to do. In the end, even if he hadn't died, he would have ended up hating his life. The damage that Tom Riddle did to the Malfoy family cursed their son into believing that his wife had gone back in time and Tom sired her son.

"Scorpius Malfoy had to live with people thinking that he was Tom's son. If I can prevent even that then that will be good enough for me. Once again, I didn't intend Lucius any arm, only the Horcrux. You want Tom destroyed as much as I do and we all did things, in the future, that we didn't want to do. You, sir, was force to kill the Headmaster. If Tom doesn't come back then you won't have to murder Dumbledore."

Harry saw Snape go white.

"You know that I'm telling the truth," Harry said, "And I know that you know that I don't mean any harm. Now the next goal is to try and get into the Black house. Now how do you think that we'll be able to do that?"

"Why do you need inside there?" Snape asked him.

"Because of Slytherin's locket," Harry told him, "And the only person that can gain access to that house is Sirius Black."

"He's in Azkaban."

Harry grinned at him. "Well I guess we'll have to do a jailbreak."

Snape stared at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "Dementors-."

"I have a plan?" Harry told him, "Trust me, it will work."

"You want to get Black out of Azkaban just to get a damn locket."

"Well you always did say that I was crazy for a Gryffindor."

Snape groaned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Now, sir, where's your sense of adventure?" Harry asked.

"I lost it when I was ten," Snape answered and Harry grinned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I really didn't know where the story was going. Thanks, everyone, for waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Going Back to Save them All

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter goes to bed as an old man and wakes up in his eleven year old body. Seeing this as a chance to rid the world of Voldemort early he decides to make some changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11

Harry decided to break Sirius out of Azkaban the day before the holiday was to end. Dumbledore was going to be out of the castle and McGonagall wasn't as keen on things as the old man was. When Harry had been around sixty he finally learned how to become an Animagus, a phoenix. Severus had found himself busy with the wedding so Harry would have to do it. Harry also knew when the guards changed and so he changed into a phoenix and flew to the most dreadful island in the world. It took three flights to finally locate Sirius cell.

He landed and forced his bird from into the cell. Sirius, in dog form, looked up from where he was. In a moment Harry flashed them out of the cell and he landed in the Hufflepuff common room.

"How-?"

Harry changed back and Sirius stared at him.

"Harry," he said, "But-."

"It's a long story," Harry told him, "I'm going to have to tend to you and then you'll spend time as a book. They'll notice that you're gone in the morning."

"But how is this possible?"

"I said it's a long story and one that I can't answer right now. The point is that you need to get better and then we'll talk."

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The Hufflepuff common room," Harry told him, "No one is here right now."

Harry turned him into a book and then left to get food. When he came back he restored Sirius back to normal and handed him the food that he had gotten from the kitchens.

"Fanks," he said, though a mouthful of bread.

Even though Harry had lost Sirius decades ago seeing him again made Harry's heart lighter. He had never really gotten over losing his godfather and he considered saving him as another life that might live through this hellish nightmare. When Sirius was done eating Harry told him about the locket inside his house.

"What about this locket?"

"It's a Horcrux, Sirius, and I need to get my hands on it."

"I remember reading about them," Sirius said, "But what is one doing in my mum's old house?"

"Your brother, let me explain," Harry said quickly before Sirius could rant about what he thought he knew about his brother. "Your brother found out about them and was so disgusted, as this was an area of black magic that he wouldn't even dabble in, that he found out the location of the locket Horcrux. Well Tom enabled Regulus to find out when he wanted to use Regulus house elf, Kreature. Regulus stole the locket, replaced it with a fake, and tried to destroy it. Tom never killed Regulus, it was the creatures that were put there to guard the locket that killed him."

"Who is this Tom?" Sirius asked.

"Lord Voldemort," Harry answered. "I need to get my hands on the locket so that I can destroy it. Tom won't know that it was destroyed because that fragment has been separate from his original soul for a long time."

"Fine, when I'm better," Sirius told him.

"That's all I ask," Harry said to him.

When term began again Harry forced Sirius into book form until they could be alone. News that Sirius Black had managed to escape from Azkaban was all over the Daily Prophet. Everyone was worried and to make matters worse the Minister of Magic, John Hound, wanted to place Dementors at Hogwarts.

"We don't know why Sirius escaped," Harry overheard Dumbledore telling a woman that he knew to be Umbridge, "But I won't have Dementors guarding this school."

"You're being completely unreasonable."

"I'm being perfectly reasonable," he said, "Until we have more proof as to why Black escaped then I won't allow them near the grounds."

"Well then I'll let the Ministry know."

And she left, which Harry was glad about.

Thankfully this Minister was better than Fudge and didn't demand the Headmaster allow Dementors onto the grounds. With no sighting of Black no one knew where he had gone. All anyone knew was that Black had disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Why do you think that he escaped?" Hermione asked him.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue."

When he wasn't in classes he watched Peter through the map. Sirius wanted to get him but Harry, using his authority in his voice, kept Sirius in line. The last thing that they needed was Peter to suspect that Sirius was in the castle.

"As long as I have this map then Peter won't find out that you're here," Harry told him. "Even though I'm afraid that someone will snoop, Hufflepuff is, thankfully, not one of those houses that get into your business."

"I can't believe that you're in Hufflepuff."

"It's not a bad house," Harry told him, "It's full of good people. Of course you did hex them for fun."

"How-?"

"I have my ways in finding out," Harry cut in and then wiped the map clean.

Even after all this time Harry still didn't approve of what Sirius had done in school.

Harry had sent Severus a one line response to the question if he had gotten Black out. Thankfully Severus wasn't stupid and didn't tell anyone. Once he had the locket then he would have to wait until Quirrell was gone before he went after the Basilisk. He needed the venom from the snake to destroy the locket and the Diadem, the next one that he was going after.

"So when are we leaving?" Sirius asked a week into the second half of the term.

"When I know that Dumbledore is out of the castle," Harry told him, "And that will be around Easter."

"And how do you know that?" Sirius asked him.

"Because I asked if I could meet Dumbledore around that time and Flitwick told me that he was gone."

"And this Diadem?"

"Will have to wait until the term ends," Harry said, "I'm not risking Tom finding out that I know his secret."

"You know the school gets locked down during the summer."

"I have a way of getting in," Harry told him. "Trust me, it will be worth it."

"I hope so."


End file.
